


Una vez más

by Ashura_Nako



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, University, What-If
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4965055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashura_Nako/pseuds/Ashura_Nako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una vez más pisaba una cancha distinta, una vez más ese olor característico que tanto le emocionaba. El ruido de las zapatillas chirriar, el enemigo al otro lado de la red. Una cara que conocía muy bien. Pero ahora todo era distinto. Una nueva primera vez de muchas que vendrían.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una vez más

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Haikyuu! y sus personajes pertenecen a Haruichi Furudate.

****

Cuando puso un pie en ese gimnasio no pudo evitar notar los nervios hacer una fiesta en su estómago. Los días en los que tenía que huir al baño a cuenta de estos estaban ya muy lejos, sin embargo la inquietud y el nerviosismo antes de un partido era algo que aún sentía cada vez. Pero era una sensación agradable, una que le demostraba que de nuevo se batiría con un rival, que de nuevo notaría el peso del balón en sus manos, que volvería a romper esa pared que eran los bloqueadores y vería la vista desde lo alto de la red. Era una sensación más placentera que incomoda, una que le recordaba como aún su corazón se aceleraba al estar en la cancha y como las ganas de ganar seguían agarradas fuertemente en su interior, clamando por esa victoria.

Sin embargo, había cosas que no cambiaban. Hinata inspiró hondo:

—¡Ah, el olor a _Salonpas_!

—¿Otra vez, Shōyō? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas jugando al vóley? Es imposible que te siga emocionando algo tan nimio como eso —comentó Hikaru sin creerse que su compañero siguiera emocionándose por algo tan simple.

—Déjale, no tiene nada de malo. —La voz del capitán se alzó entre el creciente griterío que empezaba a reinar en la cancha. Hikaru se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa divertida. No había nada de malo pero él no conseguía entenderlo. Sin embargo los ojos de Hinata fijos y emocionados en la cancha conseguían emocionarle también.

—Hinata-senpai es más infantil que nosotros —murmuró un chico de primero pero asegurándose de que el aludido le escuchaba.

—¡Eh, Yuuma, respeta a tus _senpais_! —exclamó Shōyō molesto. Tener _kōhais_ había parecido algo genial al principio, pero ya no era como en el instituto. Los _kōhais_ en la universidad venían mucho más subidos y eran menos adorables. Aún así, Shōyō les tenía cariño.

Era su segundo año en la universidad y al fin había conseguido entrar al equipo como titular. Quedarse en el banquillo fue una dura experiencia que Shōyō no había esperado. Sin embargo al ver a sus senpais de la universidad jugar no pudo más que entenderlo. De repente se sentía pequeñito a su lado, y no por altura —que pese a haber crecido algo seguía siendo bajito en comparación a otros jugadores—. Los chicos de cursos superiores eran tan buenos que Hinata solo pudo abrir su boca y observar maravillado, era coherente que no le dejaran jugar pero no se mermaría por ello, entrenaría más duro que nadie y se haría con un lugar en la cancha y una equipación. Ese primer año fue duro y su estadía en el banquillo le agobió demasiado, sin embargo ahora era más maduro y entendía. Entendía que debía mejorar más si quería jugar en la universidad y eso haría. Además incluso _él_ estaba teniendo problemas, así que Shōyō casi entendió que era lo normal. El nivel de vóley en la universidad no se podía comparar al de instituto.

Pero ahora Hinata estaba en segundo. Se había ganado un puesto en el equipo con el sudor de su frente, las lesiones y las lágrimas derramadas. Pero todo eso era ahora pasado. Ahora estaba ahí y demostraría su valía. Los _senpais_ le ayudaban mucho y él también trataba de ayudar a los chicos de primero, aunque estos fueran a veces unos engreídos.

De repente notó una mano en su hombro.

—¿Nervioso? —preguntó Hikaru colocándose al lado de Hinata.

—Un poco, pero estoy más emocionado.

Hikaru sonrió y luego sacó una goma y comenzó a recogerse una parte del pelo. Tenía el pelo largo y jugar con este suelto le molestaba.

Hinata había conocido a Hikaru en su primer día de universidad. Cuando rondaba por el pasillo donde estaba la sala del club de voleibol, un poco nervioso e intimidado, se chocó con Hikaru. Shōyō se había casi acostumbrado a los encuentros tensos en los baños pero no en los pasillos, además la expresión de Hikaru le asustó. Pero al final el chico se disculpó diciéndole que estaba un poco perdido y que por eso se encontraba distraído y un poco de mal humor. Hinata no conocía el campus a la perfección pero quiso ayudar al chico, su sorpresa fue saber que se dirigía al mismo lugar que él. Hikaru era líbero y cuando se lo dijo lleno de orgullo y seguridad, Hinata no pudo evitar recordar a Nishinoya. Al final antes de darse cuenta, ambos entraron juntos y se hicieron grandes amigos. Aunque la personalidad de Hikaru era algo difícil y a veces disfrutaba demasiado con comentarios sarcásticos, sin embargo en la cancha era el más confiable de todos.

Pero ese no fue el único encuentro inesperado que Hinata tuvo en la universidad.

—Claro que estás emocionado —dijo una voz a sus espaldas y Hinata y Hikaru se giraron para observar al dueño de dicha voz, el armador titular de su equipo—, llevas semanas emocionado con este partido. Pero tranquilízate y juega como sabes.

—¡Sí, Semi-san! —contestó Hinata con una mirada que no daba lugar a dudas. Daría todo lo mejor de sí en la cancha.

—Vaya, Semi-senpai —empezó Hikaru poniendo un tono adorable que ya todos conocían como sus intentos de molestar—, ¿y a mi no vas a animarme?

Eita avanzó dejando escapar un suspiro y luego puso una mano en la cabeza de Hikaru al pasar por su lado.

—Espero lo mejor de ambos: Hikaru, Hinata.

Sin decir ni una palabra más se fue a hablar con el capitán del equipo. Pese a que no les dijo gran cosa ambos se sintieron aún más emocionados que antes. En el equipo todos admiraban a Semi Eita, el armador titular. Era un chico serio, entregado y confiable. No era todo lo simpático que pudieran desear pero era el mejor en su posición y no dudaba en ayudar a todos los jugadores y tratar de adaptarse y complementarse con todos los rematadores. No tenía el título de vicecapitán por nada.

—No dejaré que ningún balón toque el suelo, ganemos este partido, Shōyō —dijo Hikaru mientras extendía su mano hacía Hinata. Este la estrechó sin dudarlo.

—¡Ganaremos!

El capitán les llamó una vez más y el equipo se reunió para comenzar a calentar. Era un partido preliminar antes de una pequeña competencia entre las universidades de la prefectura. Pero era suficiente para Hinata. Llevaba esperando ese partido un año prácticamente. Como no pudo jugar el primer año de universidad solo le quedó esperar que en el segundo año si pudiera y ahí estaba al fin.

Unos minutos después el equipo rival entró en la cancha. Hinata no pudo evitar desviar su vista y mirar al equipo mientras entraba. Parecían fuertes, tenían un aura intimidante y parecían muy confiados. Aunque no era como si Shōyō no lo supiera.

El equipo recién llegado cruzó la cancha y fue al otro lado para comenzar a entrenar. Hinata dejó de mirares y volvió a mirar a su equipo con una sonrisa en su cara.

Cruzando al otro lado de la cancha se encontraba Kageyama Tobio.

Tobio sonrió al llegar al fin a su lado de la cancha. Estaba deseando comenzar a calentar y tenía muchas ganas de jugar ese partido al fin. Hinata y él necesitaban medirse como rivales y ansiaban hacerlo pero eso no era fácil. Tras esperar un año ahora al fin jugarían de nuevo separados por una red. Así como la primera vez que se conocieron y ambos admiraron cualidades del contrario que nunca esperaron tener de su lado y potenciarse el uno al otro con dichas habilidades. Al fin había llegado el gran día, el primero de muchos, esperaba Tobio. Tenía ganas de enfrentarse al equipo de Shōyō y, por supuesto, enfrentarse a su antiguo compañero de Karasuno.

—Bueno, bueno, parece que el retaco no ha crecido mucho, ¿no? —preguntó el capitán del equipo de Tobio tras él.

—Ha crecido tres centímetros —contestó Kageyama.

—No es mucho, hasta tú has crecido más. Pero apuesto lo que sea a que es igual o más peligroso de lo que era en el instituto. Pero no vamos a ponérselo fácil; ni a él, ni a su equipo.

—Por supuesto, Futakuchi-san.

Kenji sonrió conforme con la respuesta de Tobio mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Tenía varios rivales en el equipo contrario pero eso no le cegaría. Había madurado mucho desde su época en el instituto, tanto que Moniwa lloraría y Kamasaki no se lo creería. Aunque no había perdido para nada la actitud altiva y las ganas de molestar y hacer enfadar a los demás.

—¡Reon! —exclamó Kenji cuando vio pasar por delante a Reon para coger una botella de agua—. Tengo que ir a hablar con el entrenador, quédate con Tobio y tranquilízale, aunque no lo parezca está demasiado ansioso.

Reon asintió y Futakuchi se dio la vuelta para hablar con su entrador antes de comenzar el calentamiento.

—No te pongas nervioso Kageyama, ni te sientas presionado, si estás como titular es porque te has ganado ese puesto.

Las palabras de Reon fueron dichas con tanta seguridad y fuerza que hasta la persona más insegura del mundo habría hallado fuerza y confianza en ellas. Tobio asintió. Ōhira era siempre bastante conciliador cada vez que Futakuchi disfrutaba de más picando a Tobio, así que este le admiraba bastante. Más de lo que lo admiró como rival en el pasado. Además era una persona que siempre le animaba a seguir mejorando y le ayudaba en todo lo que podía.

—Sí, gracias, Reon-san.

Reon asintió y le hizo un gesto para acercarse al capitán y el entrenador. Después comenzaron a calentar.

Cuando ambos equipos acabaron los calentamientos previos al partido, se reunieron en torno al capitán para escuchar unas palabras.

—Vamos Takahiro, da un discurso a la altura —comentó Semi con claras intenciones de molestar al capitán. Pese a que no era muy hablador o simpático, se llevaba bien con todos y a veces disfrutaba molestando al capitán aunque ambos tuvieran una buena relación y prácticamente una amistad que ambos negaban. Eran rivales en el pasado y lo seguían siendo, o eso pretendían.

—Claro que lo daré, por eso el capitán soy yo y no tú, Semi —respondió Hanamaki sin amedrentarse.

—Incluso el capitán y el vicecapitán son unos infantiles —expresó de nuevo el chico de primero llamado Yuuma.

—Yuuma, el capitán y yo hemos decidido que harás un entrenamiento extra cuando volvamos. Y también te ocuparas mañana de llegar el primero y salir el último para abrir y cerrar el gimnasio. ¿Verdad, capitán? —terció Eita mirando a Takahiro.

—Yo no podría haberlo dicho mejor. Este chico necesita bajar un poco los humos. Hinata, Hikaru y los chicos de segundo fueron unos _kohais_ más adorables.

—Sin duda, los niños de hoy en día vienen muy subiditos… —comentó Hikaru negando con la cabeza.

—Pero tú fuiste el peor sin duda —respondió Takahiro con una sonrisa, mientras Semi se cruzaba de brazos y se reía—. Pero esa no es la cuestión. Recordad lo que hablamos ayer. Tienen un armador joven que algunos de aquí conocemos y muy bien, como rival y como aliado; pero ahora es rival de todos. Dadlo todo en esa cancha y ganemos, chicos.

El equipo se reunió juntando sus manos y juntos exclamaron un: «¡Sí!».

Ambos equipos se alinearon y saludaron. Luego los capitanes fueron al centro para saludarse.

—Parece que siempre seremos rivales —comentó Futakuchi apretando la mano de Takahiro. Aunque siempre sintió una rivalidad por todo Seijou, el único que le disgustaba especialmente era Oikawa, y por suerte este no estaba en el equipo contrario.

—Eso parece, Futakuchi.

El partido comenzó con el equipo de Tobio sirviendo primero. Un saque fuerte de un chico de tercer año que fue recibido por el equipo de Hinata. Así comenzaron a jugar con ambos equipos muy igualados y dándolo todo. El público —que era escaso pues solo era un partido preliminar— comentaba lo increíblemente bueno que era el armador de pelo negro para su edad. Claro que Semi no se quedaba atrás y al final gran parte del público no sabía de qué lado ponerse.

Los ataques se repetían. El equipo de Hinata ganó el primer set. El equipo de Tobio ganó el segundo. Hinata había hecho muchos remates y acaparado la atención en tantos otros para que sus compañeros anotaran. A Hikaru le costó mantener a raya los saques de Tobio y una de las veces no pudo más que quejarse a Hinata.

—No me dijiste que era tan bueno sacando.

—Te lo dije, pero no me creíste. Kageyama es bueno rematando, colocando y sacando.

—Fantástico —murmuró Hikaru con ironía.

—Pero vamos a ganar nosotros.

La voz de Shōyō no dejaba lugar a dudas. Tanto que Hikaru se contagió de ella. Los chicos de primero, entre ellos Yuuma, observaban a sus _senpais_ jugar. Según el capitán tenían que ver con sus propios ojos el nivel universitario y apoyar al equipo. Aunque los chicos ansiaban jugar así como Hinata el año anterior.

En uno de los ataques del equipo de Kageyama, el balón no llegó demasiado bien a Semi. Tanto que la mayoría pensaba que el chico no podría colocarla bien, sin embargo lanzó el balón hacia Hinata de forma rápida y efectiva y Hinata marcó un punto que hizo gritar a todo el público.

Hinata volvió al suelo tras su salto y fue a chocar sus manos con las de Semi, el cual correspondió el gesto con una pequeña sonrisa y luego le revolvió el pelo. Sin duda tenían un novato interesante. Al otro lado de la red, Tobio dejó escapar un suspiro y luego una sonrisa. Se acercó más a la red que le separaba y la agarró con una de sus manos mirando a Shōyō.

—Veo que no has perdido el tiempo en estos años.

Hinata sonrió completamente feliz y divertido de escuchar eso.

—Tú tampoco lo has hecho mal, Kageyama.

Tobio asintió y se giró hacia su equipo, Hinata hizo lo mismo. Un par de jugadas más tarde Tobio hizo una finta que nadie se espero y Hinata no fue capaz de bloquearla sin embargo en vez de parecer frustrado pareció divertido. Pidió perdón a su equipo y siguió saltando, bloqueando, distrayendo y marcando.

Cuando superaron los veinticinco puntos ambos equipos estaban exhaustos. El sudor les caía por el rostro y sus pechos se agitaban con violencia pero ninguno cedía lo más mínimo. Tobio estaba cada vez más nervioso, no quería perder, no podía perder. La mano de Futakuchi y el fuerte agarre de esta sobre su hombro le tranquilizaron un poco.

—Tranquilo, aún no hemos perdido, ¿no?

Tobio asintió. El partido no se acababa hasta que uno pierde y mientras siguieran luchando por la victoria nada estaba perdido. Nadie en su equipo había tirado la toalla.

Tras unos cuantos puntos más el partido llegó a su fin.

32-30 para el equipo de Kageyama.

Kageyama aún miraba el marcador casi sin creérselo. Les había costado demasiado pero lo habían conseguido. Reon llegó y le chocó la mano con una sonrisa. Futakuchi le pasó el brazo por los hombros felicitándole por su primer partido oficial en la universidad. Luego se acercó de nuevo a la red. Al otro lado Hinata respiraba pesadamente, el chico a su lado que reconoció como el Hikaru del que Hinata le había hablado, se mordía el labio con furia.

Tobio no supo que decir en ese momento, pero Hinata solucionó eso. Se acercó a la red como Kageyama había hecho anteriormente y la agarró con fuerza.

—Una vez más. La próxima vez será distinto. Ganaremos. —La voz de Hinata sonó tan grave y segura que Tobio abrió los ojos con sorpresa. El pecho de Hinata subía y bajaba con fuerza y el sudor le caía por la sien.

—Nosotros no perderemos —contestó Tobio y luego le extendió la mano a Hinata. Ambos tendrían que saludarse con el rival contrario pero no pudo evitar hacerlo antes con él. Hinata correspondió y ambos fueron a formar fila con sus equipos.

Los dos equipos agradecieron al contrario y luego se acercaron a darse las manos bajo la red. Futakuchi le dijo a Takahiro que había sido un buen partido y muy duro, Takahiro asintió. Eran lo suficientemente maduros como para olvidar rencillas pasadas y tener deportividad, sin duda. De hecho ya estaban deseando volver a enfrentarse y ni que decir de sus equipos.

—¡La próxima vez ganaremos! —exclamó Hikaru mientras retorcía con rabia el borde de su camiseta.

—Sí, sin duda lo haremos. Pero debemos entrenar más y pulir ciertos aspectos.

Hikaru bajó la mirada ante lo dicho por su capitán. Él había perdido varias recepciones, pero era imposible no hacerlo, los saques de Kageyama eran demasiado buenos. Hanamaki cerró su mano en un puño y le dio en el pecho a Hikaru para animarle.

—El _kōhai_ de Oikawa sigue siendo increíble —comentó Semi.

—¡Tú también eres genial, Semi-san! —exclamó Yuuma mientras le pasaba una toalla. No podía creer que su armador, que era un excelente jugador, dijera eso.

—Lo sé, enano. Pero una cosa no quita la otra. Kageyama es un monstruo en la cancha, justo como su _senpai,_ Oikawa.

—Pues ahora no podremos enfrentarnos a él. Ah, con las ganas que tenía… pero la próxima vez podrás batirte con Oikawa otra vez, Semi —expresó Hanamaki.

—Lo estoy deseando.

Hinata estaba un poco decaído viendo a su equipo hablar. Había vuelto a perder contra Kageyama. Ser su aliado era fácil, se complementaban de forma increíble pero ser rivales era algo muy difícil. Sin embargo había disfrutado del partido y tenía más ganas que nunca de entrenar y vencer a Kageyama de una vez por todas.

Se colgó su bolsa de deportes a la espalda y tras dedicarle una última mirada a la cancha y al equipo de Kageyama, salió del gimnasio. Aunque no se iría a casa con los demás.

Unas horas después y tras otro partido que Hinata fue a ver, Kageyama salió del pabellón. Se quedó ante Hinata sin saber muy bien que decir y Shōyō se levantó de un salto del suelo donde le esperaba.

—No pongas esa cara. La próxima vez serás tú el que esté triste por perder.

Kageyama asintió aún sin hablar. Luego pareció pensar algo bueno que decir:

—Ha sido un buen partido, tu equipo es muy bueno.

Shōyō se rió y puso las manos tras su cabeza empezando a andar.

—Lo es. Semi-san, Hanamaki-san y todos los _senpais_ son geniales. Aunque tenemos _kōhais_ muy insoportables. ¡Ah! Y Hikaru es un líbero genial, ¿verdad?

—Sí, es muy bueno.

Tras eso estuvieron un rato andando en silencio. Pararon a comprar unos _nikuman_ como hacían cuando estudiaban en Karasuno y comieron en silencio.

—¡Eh! —exclamó de repente el chico de cabello pelirrojo—. Esa colocación que hiciste a ese chico de tu equipo… ¡Benkei! Fue genial, era tan «paaw» pero al final fue un «guaaa». Fue genial.

—Se llama Reon —terció Tobio—. Pero creo que era más un «fiuuu». Ese remate que hiciste en el tercer set fue genial, Semi-san es un gran armador.

Hinata asintió con ganas. Luego cogió la mano de Kageyama y entrelazó sus dedos. Kageyama seguía siendo más torpe en ese campo. En la cancha le ganaría —por ahora— pero en demostrar sus sentimientos o entenderlos él mismo, nunca. Shōyō entendía que su novio se sentía un poco incomodo o nervioso por haberle ganado. Pero si algo sabían ambos es que siempre fueron rivales y aliados, eso no cambiaría aunque ahora también fueran pareja.

Al rato Tobio se relajó algo más, era una tontería pensar que Hinata estaría dolido. Tenía una fuerza de voluntad y ganas de aprender y avanzar inquebrantables. Más irrompibles que el muro de Datekou.

—Futakuchi-san se ha vuelto genial, ¿eh? ¿Es un buen capitán?

—Lo es, aunque le gusta molestarme mucho. Por cierto ese remate del segundo set, cuando Hikaru recibió mi saque. Lo hiciste mal. Tendrías que haber hecho así…

Tobio soltó su mano de la de Hinata y le enseñó más o menos lo que quería decir mientras Hinata prestaba atención. Eran enemigos pero una parte de ellos seguía queriendo ver al contrario mejorar.

Después Kageyama volvió a entrelazar sus manos y siguieron andando.

—Kageyama, ¿quieres ver esa película que me recomendó Yamaguchi? ¡Vamos a verla en tu apartamento!

—No puedo, tengo que acostarme temprano, mañana tenemos otro partido. El sábado podemos verla.

—Pero el lunes tengo un examen… Bueno, estudiaré mucho el domingo. Pero compra palomitas, no te olvides. Y sería genial si hicieras una buena cena, ya sabes, por ganarme —dijo Hinata con un tono pesado al final. Claramente estaba de broma. Otra cancha desconocida e imposible para su novio era la cocina.

—Ya claro, no tiene nada que ver una cosa con la otra. Y no sé cocinar.

—Muy mal, Kageyama-kun —dijo Shōyō añadiendo el «kun» que a veces le añadía al apellido de Tobio para molestarle—, deberías aprender.

—Mira quién habla, aún me debes un microondas. No entiendo cómo pudiste quemarlo haciendo unas simples palomitas, si es que eres idiota.

—¡E-eso no fue culpa mía, tu microondas me odiaba! —exclamó Hinata avergonzado recordando el día que destrozó, por más imposible que pareciera, el microondas del piso alquilado de Tobio.

—Fue tu culpa, no lo niegues.

—¡No lo fue!

—Sí lo fue.

Se tiraron un rato más discutiendo y luego hablaron de nuevo del partido hasta llegar al piso de Kageyama. Hinata volvería a la residencia de la universidad, seguro que Hikaru le esperaba para hablar del partido.

Tobio sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y se giró para despedirse de Hinata. Antes de que pudiera hablar Hinata se puso de puntillas y tiró de las solapas de su chándal para darle un beso en los labios. Kageyama seguía siendo un poco lento en las muestras de cariño y más en plena calle. Hinata se rió de él por eso diciéndole algo como «En el fondo eres un vergonzoso». Kageyama le recordó que era tan bajito que tenía que tirar de él y volvieron a tener una discusión tonta.

Finalmente Tobio le recordó que tenía que descansar para el partido del siguiente día y Hinata asintió. Antes de entrar en el edificio donde vivía, se giró una vez más.

—Hinata, aunque yo no esté ahí, tú tienes que ser el más fuerte.

Shōyō sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

—Lo sé, y tu también debes serlo, Kageyama.

Tobio asintió y entró en el edificio. Hinata miró al cielo y sonrió.

La próxima vez todo sería distinto. Ahora tenía la posibilidad de jugar contra rivales antiguos y ser aliado de otros tantos. Y sobretodo tenía la oportunidad de competir al fin contra Kageyama.

Años atrás se había enfrentado a Kageyama y ese día todo cambió para él, la victoria le hizo creer y formarse nuevas metas. Unas se cumplieron, otras salieron justo al contrario. Ahora tenía de nuevo esa posibilidad y un gran camino por delante.

«Una vez más» se repitió a sí mismo. Pero aún le quedaban muchas más veces, no solo una.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Mi querida Gibryl y yo hablábamos de Tobio y Hinata universitarios enfrentándose y cuando pensé en que Tobio le dijera "Veo que no has perdido el tiempo en estos años" una frase parecida a la que le dijo al conocerse pero con un significado mucho mejor y de esencia justamente contraria, me enamoré de la idea. Y no pude evitar escribirla. No quise abusar de poner personajes conocidos porque es estúpido pensar que todos seguirán con el volei así que hice una rara selección. Y puse dos OC's que al final hasta me cayeron bien XD Hikaru y Yuuma. No sé como me he enamorado de la idea de Semi y Hanamaki como amigos (?)


End file.
